Ouran High School Hot Club
by Neko Lolita
Summary: Minha segunda fic... totalmente clichê, quase todo mundo ja fez alguma fic sobre colégio interno... aventuras quentes numa escola interna! só espero que eu consiga escrever direitinho, não queria escrever só sobre sexo, apesar de estar tentada... [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Hith School Hot Club

Nota: essa é minha segunda fic, espero que seja boa, quero que fique bem grande. XD

Informações:

Saga e Kanon: 1° ano do ensino médio

Mu, Shaka e Milo: 2° ano do ensino médio

MdM e Aiolia: 3° ano do ensino médio

Aldebaran: Professor de Ed. Física.

Aiolos: Professor de Biologia

Shura: Professor de Geografia

Camus: Professor de Francês

Afrodite: Orientador Educacional

Dohko: Vice-Diretor

Shion: Diretor

A vida toda estudaram em casa. Por que agora tinham que estudar num a escola? E interna! Seus pais agora viviam viajando e não tinham tempo para ajudar os filhos com a educação escolar, então acharam uma boa idéia mandarem-nos para uma escola e fazer novos amigos... se dirigiam para a escola, a situação não estava muito divertida, ao contrário de Kanon, Saga não estava nada satisfeito. A situação estava meio tensa no carro e um gêmeo tentava acalmar o outro.

Saga: Eu não acredito, por que nossos pais têm que nos mandar para uma escola interna? Estávamos bem em casa e os empregados poderiam muito bem nos ajudar nos estudos!

Kanon: Não é bem assim, Saga, sabe disso. Eles querem que façamos amigos, temos a chance de sair de casa e conhecer o mundo, não podemos desperdiçar! Pode ser realmente divertido, eu sei que você vai gostar, pode contar.

Saga: Eu não acho, a única pessoa que me importa no mundo é Kanon... não quero que outras pessoas entrem na nossa vida.

Kanon: Se não te conhecesse, diria que é um pouco possessivo...—falou com ironia—Você também é o único que me importa, irmão—O abraça—Eu sei que está com medo, mas tudo vai dar certo. Não vamos nos separar só porque conhecemos algumas pessoas, vamos continuar juntos como sempre.

Saga encosta a cabeça no ombro do outro: Promete?

Kanon sorri: Claro que sim! É uma promessa.

Saga sorri de volta: Combinado.

OOooOOooOO

"Nossa você viu? Ele é tão bonito...".

"E aquele cabelo? Tão cumprido e loiro...".

"Que roupas estranhas, disseram que ele veio da Índia, mas não parece nem um pouco com um indiano..."

"E por que ele anda de olhos fechados? Me disseram que ele nem é cego...".

É o que ouve sempre que anda pelos corredores. Já estava acostumado, mas não suportava as cantadas e insultos. Sempre tinha um engraçadinho ou outro que dava em cima dele ou que gritava de longe que parecia mais uma garota e que estava na escola errada. Um bando de covardes. Fizeram até apostas para ver quem fazia ele abrir os olhos, mas desistiram. Tentaram assustá-lo, puxar seu cabelo... Tinha aprendido a canalizar sua energia para usar os olhos da alma, por isso sempre andava com os olhos fechados. Era um treinamento aprendido com os Monges e estava sempre praticando. Mas ficara um pouco desapontado ao saber que iria mudar-se para um colégio para garotos... não precisava daquilo, mas o Mestre insistira e o fizera se inscrever para ganhar uma bolsa numa das melhores escolas do Japão. E por que o Japão? Não conseguiu convencê-lo de deixar continuar com o treinamento na Índia.

Flash back:

Shaka: Mestre Monge mandou chamar-me?

Mestre: Sim, Shaka. Fiquei sabendo que melhorou muito suas técnicas e está até ajudando os pequenos.

Shaka: Sim, Mestre! Acho que agora posso avançar meus treinamentos!

Mestre: receio que não, Shaka. Fará um exame e será aceito em um colégio interno no Japão.

Shaka: O quê? Mestre, eu estava indo tão bem!

Mestre: Sabe que aqui não é o seu lugar. Deixei morar e aprender com os outros monges, mas desde cedo eu deixei bem claro que logo partiria. Não pode fugir de seu destino.

Shaka: Está bem Mestre, acatarei suas ordens. Darei o melhor de mim.

Fim do Flash back.

Fazia 1 ano que entrara e simplesmente não conseguia se adaptar. Não tinha amigos e andava afastado dos outros, ficava meditando em um canto da escola que ficava sempre vazio. Ali podia relaxar e ninguém o incomodaria e até abrir os olhos um pouco. Sentou-se num banco e abraçou uma das pernas, ficando a olhar a cerejeira a sua frente, carregada de flores que caiam adornando seus cabelos. A brisa soprava suas franjas quando sente que alguém o observa. Vira-se e olha diretamente para a pessoa. Fecha os olhos rapidamente quando lembra que estão abertos, mas já é tarde, pois percebe que a pessoa olha suas pálpebras fechadas com fascínio. Ele acaba fazendo o mesmo e os dois ficam se olhando. Shaka nota o porte bonito e másculo, os cabelos castanhos e curtos, os braços fortes e por baixo da blusa, o tórax definido. Fica encantado com os olhos cor de mel que o olhavam com curiosidade e até desejo. Então percebe o que estava fazendo e resolve falar algo.

Shaka: Ah me desculpe, não quer se sentar?

Aiolia: C-claro! É que... bem... é que nunca tinha encontrado alguém por aqui antes!

Estava estupefato. Era a criatura mais linda que já vira... e aqueles olhos! Verdes como duas esmeraldas... era tão lindo quanto seu Mu... Tinha que tê-lo. Ele e seu Mu juntos iriam ser a perdição!

Aiolia: Então quer dizer que eu ganhei a aposta...

Shaka: Aposta? Que apos...—então se lembrou—ah sim, entendi... então veio aqui importunar minha paz por causa daquela aposta idiota?

Shaka sentia muita raiva. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão mesquinha? Nem acreditava que tinha se fascinado por alguém tão idiota...

Aiolia: Não, por favor, me perdoe, foi só uma brincadeira! Nunca apostei, só tinha ouvido fala do garoto indiano que andava sempre de olhos fechados. Por favor, não me leve a mal...

Shaka: Tudo bem... não precisa se desculpar tanto...

Um silêncio impera no local e os dois ficam meio sem graça. Shaka se levanta, pronto para retirar-se.

Shaka: Bem, eu vou indo, não quero te atrapalhar...

Aiolia: Espera! Não precisa ir. Não acha que é muito melhor apreciar as flores com alguém?

Shaka fica um pouco envergonhado, mas concorda e volta a sentar. Os apreciavam, mas eram coisas diferentes. Aiolia estava hipnotizado pelos quentes e macios lábios do loirinho. Desceu mais o olhar e deparando com a suave curva do pescoço, quase gemeu de vontade de encostar sua boca ali para sentir o gosto da pele branca e delicada. Foi chegando mais perto do outro até quase se encostarem. Shaka sente os olhos sobre si, que o devorava com desejo. Quando o outro se aproximou, sentiu-se quente, seus corpos quase se tocando... Aiolia chega o rosto bem perto e põe a mão em uma de suas coxas.

Aiolia: Sabe Shaka, eu gostei de você de primeira... Fascinei-me pelos seus olhos...

Shaka: Ah... é...?—não conseguia raciocinar direito, estavam quase se beijando...

Mu: Ah, então aí está você! É só virar as costas e já me troca por outro, querido Aiolia?

Os dois levam um grande susto e se levantam. Principalmente Shaka. Por Buddha, era um discípulo em treinamento, não podia se deixar levar com tanta facilidade!

Aiolia se afastara para conversar com o outro garoto. Era muito bonito, com seus longos cabelos arroxeados e intensos olhos azuis. Tinha a pele branca e delicada como a sua e parecia também gostar de roupas leves, usava uma blusa simples e azul bem claro com uma calça larga e branca. Tudo bem zen. Não conseguia ouvi-los, o tal Mu ficou um pouco nervoso no começo, mas logo depois ficou a ponderar sobre algo que o namorado lhe dissera. Viu ele concordar e sair logo depois. Aiolia vai até perto de Shaka.

Shaka: Bom, é melhor eu ir, o intervalo já vai terminar...—falou se afastando

Aiolia: Hei, espere um pouco! Eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer...

Bem, primeiro capítulo terminado, espero que me escrevam dando sugestões e críticas (de preferência sugestões XD). Eu adoro que me escrevam, então não se acanhem!

Neko Mimi 


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Hot Club

Nota: Bem, espero que não me matem '

Cap 2

O garoto era impossível. Só aprontava e quase sempre se safava, era só mostrar aquela carinha fofa que só ele sabe fazer e todo mundo o perdoava. Os outros garotos ficavam admirados com sua beleza agressiva e rebelde, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma criança. Seus longos cabelos azuis lhe davam um aspecto sensual quando soltos e moldurando o rosto. Sua pele morena de Sol, como todo bom grego (e que grego, hein! XD) atraia muitos olhares cobiçosos, principalmente quando resolvia tirar a camisa após o treino. Estava sempre cabulando aula com os amigos e suas notas diminuíam cada vez mais. Claro que isso iria acabar.

Camus: Milo!! Fique, temos que conversar...

"Puts, eu não acredito, lá vem sermão... E logo de quem? Do novo professor de francês... Francês! Nem sou obrigado a passar nessa matéria..." Pensa Milo com raiva.

Milo: O que foi, Camus?

Camus: Olha o respeito, moleque... Bem, indo direto ao assunto, soube que está tirando notas baixas não só em minha matéria e os professores reclamam bastante quando pergunto de você. Milo, você não assiste às aulas e só faz bagunça quando comparece! Olha, eu não estou querendo te dar sermão, quero te ajudar. Vai acabar repetindo o ano e está tão perto de se formar! Não pode se dar a esse luxo. E é por isso que eu convenci o diretor a te dar aulas particulares...

Milo: O que??? Você só pode estar brincando! Tenho muito que fazer, não pode me obrigar a ter aulas particulares!

Camus: Não só posso, como já o fiz. E se não quiser assistir, pode ficar no seu quarto trancado e fazer nada...

"Não tem problema, eu tenho muita distração no dormitório..."

Milo: Prefiro ficar no dormitório!

Camus: Ok, mas pense bem: Não terá TV, games, computador ou qualquer diversão...

"Droga!".

Milo: Tudo bem, você venceu... E quem vai ser meu professor?

Camus: "Agora vem a parte mais difícil".

Camus: Na verdade... Eu serei seu professor.

Milo arregalou os olhos: Você??? Fala sério, é só um professor de francês, acha que vai conseguir me dar aula?

Camus: Só não acho, como vou. Não me subestime garoto, sou um bom professor...

Milo: Pare de me chamar de garoto! Pelo que sei, você não é muito mais velho que eu, já tenho 17 anos...

Camus: e eu tenho 21, então para mim, você é um garoto. E chega de conversa! Você assistirá aulas particulares 3 vezes por semana, 4 no período das provas. Isso é tudo, depois receberá os horários.

Milo levanta e sai furioso, batendo a porta.

Camus: "Vai ser um semestre em tanto..."

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"É Máscara, você é o melhor..."

Esse foi o pensamento de Máscara da Morte enquanto admirava mais um de seus grotescos trabalhos.

Tinha pintado vários rostos em uma das paredes do corredor deserto. Eram rostos sofredores, em pura agonia, todos em vermelho intenso e mais parecia sangue. Como conseguira pixar em tão pouco tempo, nem ele sabia, afinal, alguém poderia passar a qualquer momento. Mas claro, não iria ficar para ver o resultado de sua "arte". Bem, talvez não de perto...

Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma grande lixeira na curva do corredor e esperou dar o sinal do término da aula.

--Está confortável?

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

O susto que levara fora tão grande que se virara sentado para a pessoa e foi se arrastando para trás pelo chão. Corou. Não deveria ter demonstrado tanto pavor...

Máscara foi se levantando e se virando, pronto para correr quando foi agarrado pelo colarinho.

-- Ah mocinho, com certeza o senhor não vai fugir! – chegou mais perto do ouvido do outro – Por que não faz o favor de ser um cavalheiro e acompanhar seu Orientador até sua sala? – falou com uma voz amigável ao mesmo tempo em que parecia uma ameaça velada.

"É, com essa sua carinha de traveco, qualquer um acharia que você é uma dama..." pensou Máscara.

Mas mesmo com esse pensamento sarcástico, sentiu medo. O Orientado Escolar era o que todos chamavam de "Carrasco Pervertido". Corria o boato na escola de que ele chantageava os alunos para abusar deles, mas nada foi provado, por isso ninguém pôde fazer nada. Fora apelidado pelos professores de "Afrodite" por sua beleza exótica e andrógina, e também por ter se deitado com vários homens.

Apesar da aparência delicada, Afrodite podia ser fatal quando queria...

Claro que ele nunca se deixaria cair em uma chantagem, era Máscara da Morte, todos o temiam na escola, _ele _era o chantageador! Mas Afrodite era o único que o fazia sentir frios na espinha. Só de olhar para ele, já se sentia estranho. Não sabia o que era, mas com certeza não era algo bom.

Chegando na sala do Orientador, o mesmo fez o aluno enrascado sentar numa cadeira de frente para sua mesa. Então se virou, trancou a porta e colocou a chave na mesinha da porta.

Afrodite andou em passos lentos até sua cadeira, estudando um Máscara nervoso. Sentou-se e continuou olhando atentamente para o estudante, que se mexia desconfortável, desviando o olhar. Até que este não agüentou o silêncio.

Máscara: Qual foi, não vai me dar uma bronca?

Afrodite: Por que eu iria brigar com você?

Máscara: Ora, por quê... Porque mais você me levaria para sua sala? – Máscara estava ficando mais nervoso.

Afrodite: Então você está se acusando?

Máscara: Não! – estava suando frio – Quer dizer... Por que eu estou aqui?

Afrodite se apoiou e chegou mais perto. O canceriano parecia uma presa pronta para ser comida, enquanto que o caçador queria mesmo é brincar com a comida.

Afrodite: Por que você acha que está aqui?

Máscara: B-bem... Eu... eu não faço idéia...

Afrodite levanta-se de repente, fazendo o outro pular e se encostar mais na cadeira. Deu a volta na mesa e se inclinou, colocando as duas mãos em cada braço da cadeira de Máscara, chegando bem perto do rosto do aluno. Máscara podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume cítrico, que o deixou meio atordoado.

Afrodite: Você é mesmo um garotinho cínico, sabia?

Máscara podia estar com medo, mas não ia deixar ele vencer essa, não era um covarde.

Máscara: E por que eu seria? Você não tem como provar que eu fiz algo!

Afrodite: Ah, mas eu tenho... Não sei se você sabe, mas foram instalados câmeras de segurança na semana passada nos corredores... – Sorri – e a não ser que coopere, o diretor pode ficar sabendo dessa sua pixação, que por sinal, eu vi, é um trabalho realmente grotesco... e não vai ser nada agradável se você for convidado a se retirar da escola, não acha?

Máscara engoliu em seco. Droga, ele fora pego.

Aew! Terminei o segundo capítulo! XD Me desculpem se não ficou grande, mas eu realmente não estou tendo tempo pra escrever! T-T Pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu terminei esse cap. no shopping! (noooossa, isso q é tédio... o.o)


End file.
